A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications networks and, more particularly, to systems and methods that facilitate monitoring of the operation of a communication network.
B. Description of Related Art
Over the last several years, communication networks have evolved from small unconnected networks to larger interconnected networks. As the larger networks grew in size, it became more difficult to monitor them. In an attempt to address this problem, network developers designed a protocol called the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP).
SNMP uses messages, known as protocol data units (PDUs), to monitor network conditions. SNMP uses five types of PDUs: two dealing with reading node data, two dealing with setting node data, and one for monitoring network events, such as node start-ups and shutdowns. To determine whether a node is operating and/or connected to the network, an operator might use SNMP to send a read PDU to that node. If the node is operating and/or connected, the node returns a PDU indicating that it is operating and/or connected. Otherwise, the operator might receive a PDU indicating that the node is inoperative and/or unconnected.
Several problems exist when using SNMP to monitor network conditions. First, SNMP generates network traffic that effects the network conditions that it is used to monitor. Second, SNMP cannot accurately monitor a network that has been partitioned. Third, SNMP cannot easily be incorporated into simulation models.
As a result, a need exists for a network monitoring system that overcomes the deficiencies of conventional monitoring systems, such as SNMP.